1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with example embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an outdoor display apparatus having a heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus is an apparatus which displays an image on a screen such as a television, a monitor for a computer, a digital information display, and the like. In recent years, many display apparatuses have been deployed outdoors, for example, as digital billboards, digital signage, etc.
With an outdoor display apparatus, when a display panel is directly exposed to direct sunlight, a surface temperature of the display panel may rise and the display panel may undergo a significant amount of deterioration.
Also, a display apparatus may include a display panel and a backlight unit which emits light toward a rear surface of the display panel. The display panel may include a pair of substrates which face each other with a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The backlight unit may include a light source which emits light toward the display panel. The light source of the backlight unit may also generate heat, which may contribute to the display panel's deterioration.
Accordingly, the display apparatus may include a heat dissipation structure for preventing deterioration of the display panel. The heat dissipation structure may include a fan and an air filter.
The above-noted heat dissipation structure, however, has limited applicability because of its considerable volume. In addition, the air filter inside the heat dissipation structure requires replacement on a regular basis, which drives up its maintenance cost.